


Will-Full

by dragongrrl



Series: Solangelo Shorts :) [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Hella fluffy, M/M, Pranks, implied closet pun, infirmary shenanigans, just call me fluff the magic dragon, like so much fluff, puns, sparkly skeletons, ticklish! Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongrrl/pseuds/dragongrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stolls play some pranks, glitter happens, and Solangelo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will-Full

~~~~~~~~~~8 months after the war~~~~~~~~~~  
“Will will will a will to unwilling Nico! HAH! I WIN” 

“No you don’t! Just… give me a sec!”

The sound of bickering in the main room of the infirmary filtered into the supply closet in the back of the building. Nico rolled his eyes as he handed some bandages to Will, who was using a step-ladder to stock the very top shelves with newly-delivered infirmary supplies. 

“Are the Stolls always this annoying whenever they get injured from a prank? Last time they competed to see how many times they could get you to say ‘will’ or ‘solace’, and this time they’re even bigger idiots,” he asked Will. Startling blue eyes glanced down to meet Nico’s as Will responded with a soft chuckle. 

“No, they used to be much, much worse than this. And I wouldn’t be too hard on them, Death Boy. Your skeletons _were_ the ones that put them here.”

Nico snorted as he handed Will more bandages. “Not my fault I woke up to a cabin full of pink glitter. What on earth could be worse than a “Will-full sentence” competition anyhow?”

“…I feel as though I should be slightly offended by that remark. But they used to try and be ‘clever’ with all the Apollo healers’ names. I was actually quite impressed by their Austin-tatious pun, though Austin most definitely was _not._ ” Will was smiling at the memory. “My siblings were getting incredibly irritated with them. Especially since whatever curses placed on them only spurred them to be more competitive with their puns, haikus, etc. So eventually… I made a deal with them. I get discount rates on the ‘acquired’ items they sell, and they could play their little word games with me and I would have a talk with the ‘unknown archers’ that kept landing them back in the infirmary.” 

Nico laughed, something he found himself doing more and more often as time took him further from the wars he fought in. It helped that ever since he started volunteering in the infirmary around 5 months ago, campers became more relaxed and friendly around him. Camp Half-Blood was finally feeling like a real home. 

“Bodily harm really isn’t funny, di Angelo” Will said, though he had been laughing too. 

“Says the boy that laughed his ass off as sparkling pink skeletons beat the living hell out of the Stolls”

“Touché, Neeks.”

They continued working in a comfortable silence for a little while, stocking the supply closet with bandages and basic cough medicines. Nico bent down to grab the next box to be stacked and sorted when he read the label.

“Trojan? What do ancient warriors…? Oh. Condoms.” he read aloud, the forced sex talk he had a few months earlier mostly desensitizing him to things of that nature. 

Will gave a surprised yelp, “Oh shit! I forgot to give those to the camper that requested them by last night!” 

He twisted around so fast in his attempt to verify it was the package he was supposed to deliver that he fell off the step ladder. 

And landed on Nico. 

“Aurrrgh! Solace! Gerroff me!” 

Will hurriedly sat up, but then a wicked grin spread across his face. He had Nico partially pinned to the ground with his lower body as he used his hands to start a furious tickle attack. Nico part-shouted and part-giggled as he was relentlessly assaulted with Will’s feather-light and limber fingers. Dammit, why did Solace have to discover he was ticklish last week? 

Will slowed for a brief moment, and Nico saw his chance. He sprang into action, flipping Will over and pinning his arms above his head, where he then gave a smug and satisfied “HAH!” into Will’s shocked face. 

Which was right there.

5 inches from his own face. 

Nico’s grin slid off his face as a blush rose to his cheeks. Will’s merriment was gone, his eyes focused on Nico’s with a sort of intensity that made Nico’s mind wander to places it had barely dared to venture before. 

Before he could stop himself, his eyes flicked down to Will’s lips, then back up to the sky-blue pools of light that took his breath away. Will’s face was dusted with a light-pink blush, but a small smile had grown as well. 

His gaze was longing. “Nico…? Can I… Can I uhh, kiss you-?” 

Nico leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against Will’s. It was a small peck, a chaste first attempt, yet the skeletal butterflies in his stomach were throwing a rager and it was absolutely everything he could have hoped for. 

He smiled at Will and Will smiled at him, and they kissed again, and again, and again and the kisses grew less chaste, less hesitant, more daring and soon they were messily making out on the floor of the infirmary supply closet. 

Will slipped his tongue into Nico’s mouth, exploring, and _gods_ —  
Someone cleared their throat and the two boys jumped apart, startled. 

Travis and Connor Stoll were standing there, wearing identical shit-eating grins on their faces. They had seen him... and Will...   
Making out...  
In the closet...  
With a box of condoms on the floor next to them.   
It occurred to Nico that the tickle fight and subsequent… activities hadn’t exactly been quiet.  
As Travis opened his mouth to say something, Nico cut him off.

“I swear to the gods, Stolls, if you make one wise-ass remark about closets, I will summon my skeletons and have them compete to see which one could make you two scream “MERCY” the most. Got it?” 

Travis and Connor paled and ran (well, limped) away, leaving Will and Nico lying together, sharing a laugh before resuming their previous activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Set in same timeline as Bees? and Bees! but still a standalone fic. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, (polite) Critique, Love, and chocolate are always welcome, enjoyed, obsessed over, and treated like the one ring *SO PRECIOUS*


End file.
